


What about the North?

by VaenyraTargaryen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Got this idea when I watched Season 8, Idealism, Oh My God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaenyraTargaryen/pseuds/VaenyraTargaryen
Summary: Sansa and Daenerys talk, but it ends differently. Based on Season 8 Episode 2 and something I was thinking while watching that scene.
Relationships: Sansa Stark & Daenerys Targaryen
Kudos: 6





	What about the North?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the scene in season 8 episode 2 where Sansa and Daenerys talk… While watching it, I had a feeling this was going happen… But then it went to shit and I was like „WHAT?“. So here is my version (plus there would be a few consequences that may just lead to a very different outcome - in some bonus chapters, if you like my idea and this chapter at all).

„I should have thanked you the moment you arrived“ Sansa Stark said with a smile that actually reached her eyes. „That was a mistake“. Daenerys put her hand over Sansas. „I´m here because I love your brother. What´s more, I trust him. And I know he is true to his word. He´s only the second man in my life I can say that about.“ The silver-haired Queen smiled back at Sansa. „Who was the first?“ Sansa asked. With a smirk, Daenerys replied: „Someone taller“. 

„What happens afterwards?“ Sansa looked up at Daenerys. „We defeat the dead, we destroy Cersei, what happens then?“ Her eyes hardened somewhat, like ice that is freshly frozen over. Confused, Daenerys scrunched up her eyebrows. „I take the Iron Throne“. Sansa leaned back slightly, frowning. „What about the North?“ she questioned, „It was taken from us, we took it back, and then we said we would never bow to anyone ever again!“. Daenerys´ first instinct was to let her dragon temper flare up and take her hand away. But she didn´t. Instead she asked: „What about the North? Are you not one of the Seven Kingdoms?“. Sansa shook her head, her eyes never leaving Daenerys. „Not anymore“.

Daenerys stood up and walked to the window, looking out at the snow. „I suppose it´s my job as the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms to hear my subjects. And since I didn´t grow up here“ she turned around to face Sansa again, „but you did- I will hear you. So tell me now, Lady Stark“ she stepped towards Sansa again, straightening her back and looking down at her, „as my _subject_ , what would you have me do with the North?“. 

Sansa blinked, once, twice. „I would have you trade with the North. There is enough timber and lumber here, you might want to expand your fleet or build wood houses when the war has taken most of them away.“ She shifted in her seat, putting her hands in her lap. „I would have you be our ally and accept the King in the North- and maybe have someone from the North on your Small Council, as well. As an ambassador of sorts“. Daenerys gazed into the distance, mulling over what Sansa had just said. Thought about the way people looked at her here in the North – with distrust and disdain instead of love and admiration. Finally, she nodded. „Very well then. I´ve already told you, I love your brother. I am in this because of Jon. And I am not like my ancestors. It is high time I become what I wanted to be“. She looked at Sansa again and explained: „Ever since I have set foot on this continent I have done things I never wanted to do – burned food when Winter is Coming“ here Sansa smiled at her „and listened to the wrong advisors“. She signalled her guard and told him „Go fetch Lord Tyrion“.

A few minutes later, the Lannister lordling arrived. Daenerys looked at him and told him: „Lord Tyrion, you used to advise me very well. But here in Westeros, I don´t find myself impressed by your council any longer“. She then removed the golden pin from his vest, smiling softly at him, hoping he would understand that she bore him no ill will. She then turned around to Lady Stark, whose expression froze when she saw the pin in the Queens hand. „Sansa Stark of Winterfell, I would name you the Hand of the Queen“.


End file.
